


Saiyan Heat

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Vegeta has been acting strangely and only Bulma has the cure.





	Saiyan Heat

Bulma rolled her neck to work out the kinks and stretched her arms up into the air as she walked into the kitchen. She had been up all night working on new bots for his royal Saiyan highness, Vegeta who had taken up residence with her and her family for nearly a year now. Bulma and Vegeta found themselves in an intriguing relationship. She wouldn’t exactly call themselves friends, but he had slowly opened up to her especially after the gravity room explosion, though they did argue and throw insults at each other most of the time. Bulma found it refreshing to have someone throw back what she dished out. When she had been with Yamcha, he was subservient and always apologizing whenever she yelled at him for one thing or another. It was boring. But Vegeta never put up with her bullshit and she didn’t feed his ego.

There was also an underlying tension between them that neither of them were willing to address. And it had taken her a while to realize that she was attracted to her murderous house guest, and she was sure he felt the same when she happened to catch a gleam in his eyes that would only last a split second. She just wasn’t sure if she wanted to act on these emotions and if she did, what would it entail, as Vegeta didn’t seem like the relationship type.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and froze. Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table in only his tight, black biker shorts and tennis shoes and seemingly eating a large plate of fried rice, but he was currently staring at the wall unblinking as he held his spoon in a tight grip. Bulma frowned as she noticed that his breathing was labored and beads of sweat were forming around his temples, looking feverish. She hadn't seen him for a few days and when she did catch a glimpse of him, it seemed he went out of his way to avoid her. He had been acting strangely and was training more than usual, his grueling regiment had become torturous in her opinion. Now she was slightly worried. She approached him and he didn’t seem to even be aware of her presence until she placed the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Vegeta flew out of his seat, knocking over the table and chair, sending the plate of food crashing to the floor as he jumped far from Bulma. “Don’t touch me, woman!” he snarled ferociously.

Bulma was taken aback by the intensity of his words, he wasn’t usually this hostile toward her. “Kami, Vegeta, I was only checking to see if you had a fever. You don’t have snap at me, jackass,” Bulma said as she moved away from him to put the table back. She felt his intense gaze watch her every move and she looked up to see him staring at her with a wild expression. He was breathing visibly harder while his nostrils flared as though he was scenting the air, and his fists periodically clenched and unclenched, reminding Bulma of enraged bull ready to charge. His eyes roamed over her curvy figure and Bulma unconsciously tugged down on the hem of dark green mini skirt, fighting the urge to cover her exposed stomach in her white, buttoned up blouse that tied around her waist. He never showed an explicit interest in her like this before and her brows furrowed together in concern, “Vegeta, are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine!” He spat angrily. Bulma wasn’t convinced and took a step toward him, but he stepped back, “Don’t.”

“Vegeta, would you tell me what’s wrong already, you’re acting weirder than usual,” Bulma said as she put her hands on her hips to study him.

“There’s nothing wrong! I just need to meditate, so leave me alone, harlot!” Vegeta growled menacingly.

Bulma shook her head in disbelief, “I hope you did not say what I think you just said, because if you did, I will fuck you up, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s eyes suddenly flashed with wicked interest, “Is that a promise?”

Bulma stared at him hard for a couple beats, “What the hell is going on! You’re being such a freak!”

Before Vegeta could respond, there was a knock on the kitchen door and it swung open to reveal Yamcha. He walked in without a care and a goofy, charming grin, “Hey, Bulma! Whatcha doing tonight?”

Bulma sighed in frustration, “Seriously Yamcha, you can’t just barge in here without notice.”

Yamcha laughed sheepishly, “Sorry Bulma, I just thought I’d come over and we could go out.”

“Why?” Bulma blurted out unashamedly.

Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor awkwardly, “Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date.”

Bulma worked her jaw, “Yamcha, we’ve been over this, we’re not dating anymore. It’s over.”

Yamcha looked at her with imploring eyes, “But Bulma…”

“The woman said no, cockroach, now leave,” Vegeta said as he took a threatening step toward Yamcha, the deadly aura around him filled the room. Bulma felt the hostility come off him in waves and it seem to reverberate in the back of her mind. She shook her head at sudden rush of heat she felt at the base of her scalp as she wondered what had come over Vegeta.

“Hey, this is between me and Bulma, stay out of it Vegeta,” Yamcha replied somewhat heatedly.

Vegeta chuckled evilly, “If you want to speak to the woman, you have to go through me.”

Bulma frowned, “Now wait a second, Ve…”

“Fine, then let’s do this, I’ve had enough about you. I don’t get to see Bulma much anymore because she’s always doing something for you, and I’m going to put an end to it,” Yamcha interrupted her as he pointed an accusatory finger Vegeta.

Bulma sputtered incredulously, “What! Yamcha, that’s not…”

Vegeta laughed darkly, his eyes alight with provocation, “Are you officially challenging me?”

“I guess I am,” Yamcha replied, tilting his chin up in the air cockily. 

Vegeta grinned ferally, “I'm going to enjoy this."

"Whatever man, let's take this outside," Yamcha said as he went out the kitchen door to the extensive backyard. 

Vegeta stalked out after him and Bulma was left flabbergasted, "What the hell is going on with you two! Knock it off!" 

They both ignored her and she shrieked in frustration as she also went outside to watch the spectacle they were making of themselves. Bulma folded her arms in disgust against her chest as she leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen door and watched as Vegeta and Yamcha circled around another. Yamcha threw off his brown sports jacket while Vegeta snapped the bones in his neck and bared his fangs, his chest rumbling low and animalistic. 

They both suddenly stopped and Yamcha squatted low with his arms out protectively, turning his fists to imitate claws. Vegeta stood eerily still as he observed Yamcha with an untamed hunger for battle. Bulma held her breath as watched on with slight apprehension, knowing that what was next to come, she may not be able to stop. 

Yamcha's toe pushed into the dirt before he launched himself at Vegeta, striking with an open palm as he let out a battle cry. Vegeta tilted his head, effortlessly dodging Yamcha's attack and smirked smugly when Yamcha's eyes grew large in surprise. Yamcha growled in annoyance and went on a full scale barrage of attacks, all of which Vegeta evaded with practiced ease. Yamcha then jumped backed, panting heavily and wiping his brow with the back of sleeve. 

"Done already?" Vegeta asked as he amusedly watched Yamcha glare at him. 

"I'm only getting started!" Yamcha yelled as he flew at Vegeta. 

Vegeta caught his wrist and slammed his fist into Yamcha's gut. He stepped away as Yamcha clutched his stomach and bent over, gagging from the hit. "What's the matter? I thought you finished warming up?" Vegeta taunted. 

Yamcha stumbled back and gasped, "Asshole."

Vegeta waited with his arms crossed for Yamcha straighten up again, "Pathetic. Is this what your training has accumulated to? I feel sorry for the safety of earth already."

"Shut up!" Yamcha yelled as he stood to full height. 

He dashed again at Vegeta, his attacks becoming more and more desperate as time went on and eventually Vegeta’s expression turned bored. He took hold of Yamcha's fist and ploughed his open palm into his elbow, snapping it nauseatingly loud. Yamcha gave a agonized yell that had shivers go down Bulma’s spine. She watched in horror as Vegeta drove his fists into Yamcha's face a few times before delivering a nasty blow that sent Yamcha to the ground in a heap. His face swelled and ugly purple bruises were already making its way to the surface of his skin. Yamcha cradled his injured arm and whimpered as Vegeta approached. 

"Get up and fight!" Vegeta snarled as he kicked Yamcha in the rips. 

Bulma could see that the dangerous wildness return in his eyes as he stomped on Yamcha's already broken arm. Yamcha wailed in anguish, but it only fueled Vegeta’s rising anger, "I said get up, coward!" 

Vegeta picked Yamcha up by the front of his shirt and punched his face once more. Bulma knew that the situation was getting out of hand and without second thought, she raced over to them. Bulma threw herself onto Vegeta’s raised arm to stop him and he froze. His head snapped to her and he snarled frighteningly at her, but she didn't budge. 

"Enough, Vegeta! He can't fight any more!" Bulma shouted at him. 

"Get off me, woman! I have to do this!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to shake her off. 

"No! You're done! Now, stop!" Bulma yelled back as she held on tighter. "You're going to kill him!" 

"If I don't kill him, then I'll die!" Vegeta growled, baring his fangs. 

Bulma face drained of color, "What?" 

"I need to do this, now remove yourself, woman," Vegeta voice turned deadly cold as he dropped Yamcha carelessly. 

"Vegeta, I won't let you kill him!" Bulma screamed as she threw herself onto Vegeta and gasped. Bulma felt an intense heat like no other wash over body. Her heart began to race and she clenched her thighs together as she felt her womb contract, moisture pooling between her feminine lips. She looked up at Vegeta’s surprised face and began to pant heavily, "What the hell?" 

Vegeta gingerly placed his hands on her hips, "You feel it?" 

"Vegeta, what…?" Bulma couldn't finish her question as a tingling sensation from her core coursed through her body, causing her nipples to harden and her breath to hitch. 

"You're feeling my Saiyan biological urges… telepathically," Vegeta said as his nose flared, the scent of Bulma’s arousal wafting up to him. 

Bulma shook her head slightly as she struggled to keep her reasoning, "I don't understand." 

Vegeta tried to control his breathing as her scent grew sweeter, "I'm in heat, but it's more than that, it's an intense drive to find a mate. It's a phenomenon that only happens a few times in Saiyan's lifetime. I can satisfy this primal urge by fighting or… mating." Vegeta paused hesitantly, "If I don't… I will die within a week."

"Then why am I feeling it?" Bulma asked as she stepped closer to him, wanting to feel his hard body against hers. 

"You have been the only woman I've had a… connection to, Saiyan mates have a telepathic bond," Vegeta explained as he pressed her against him and stifled the groan that rose from his chest. "This is my first time experiencing this and I could feel our minds tangling with one another. I thought I could fight it through meditation and training."

"What are you trying to tell me, Vegeta?" Bulma whispered as she looked up into his lust filled gaze, sensing the hunger within him in her mind. 

"I want you."

Bulma felt the world around them still at his confession as he became her sole focus. She moved in slowly and placed a gentle, tender kiss on his full lips, pulling away slightly to see him lick them to take in her taste for the first time. 

Vegeta surged forward, roughly slanting his lips against hers in a brutal kiss that caught Bulma by surprise. Bulma moaned when he swiped at the seam of her lips with his tongue and she opened for him, letting him dive into her mouth with unbidden intensity. She clasped onto him tighter, jumping up to wrap her long legs around his waist without breaking their kiss. Vegeta wrapped an arm around her as he grabbed a fistful of her long, wavy hair at the base of her skull to hold her in place. 

Bulma clawed at his back, trying to get him closer than possible as she felt a whoosh of air and heard a bang of metal. Bulma broke away from their kiss to see that they were now in the gravity room, but she didn't care as she returned to Vegeta’s mouth and sucked on his tongue. Vegeta turned them and pushed her against the cold door before reaching down to tear off her blouse, exposing her pale, creamy breasts in a pink, lacy bra. 

Vegeta palmed them gently, rolling her beaded nipples with his thumbs and enjoyed how they overfilled his hands. Bulma’s womanhood throbbed as he played with her breasts and she let a delicious cry that was music to Vegeta’s ears. He snapped the bra in half, wanting to touch her bare skin and pulled his lips away from hers to move his head down suckle one of her porcelain globes greedily. Bulma’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as his hot tongue slowly swirled around her rosy tip. Bulma grasped his waist tighter with her legs and felt his stiff erection through their clothing. She couldn't help but rub her throbbing opening against steel member and shuddered when it pushed on her clit at the perfect angle. 

 "Vegeta, I need you inside me, now!" She demanded as she could no longer handle his teasing.

Vegeta released her breast with a final lick, feeling the frenzy build up between them and hiked up her skirt to her hips. He tore her panties away like tissue paper and freed himself from his confining shorts. He gazed into her eyes with powerful intensity as he drove his cock into her welcoming, warm sheath to the hilt. Bulma threw her head back to deliver a hoarse shout as he penetrated her, filling her to the brim with his thick length. Vegeta shivered as he felt her muscles contract around him, pulling him in further. 

Bulma needed more and she squirmed on his length, undulating her hips in attempt to feel the friction she so desperately needed. Her movements was driving Vegeta wild and he thrusted into her without pulling back, causing her let out a breathy gasp against his ear. He needed to hear more of her cries of ecstasy and pulled himself out almost to the tip to only plunge into her roughly. 

"Oh merciful Kami!" Bulma yelled into his skin. 

"If you want mercy, beg _me_ ," Vegeta growled as he shoved himself into her again.

"Vegeta! Please!" Bulma panted as grazed her teeth along his jaw. 

Vegeta smirked as he slammed into her again and again, setting a brutal pace that Bulma tried to match as she held onto him, digging her nails into his skin. Vegeta’s chest rumbling in approval as his hands moved to take a firm hold of her perky bottom for better leverage to plough his cock into her womanly center. 

Bulma felt her vaginal muscles clasp him more and more and reached down to play with her hardened clit, needing the extra stimulation. Vegeta noticed and freed one of his hands holding her to move her hand away so he could stroke her little bud himself. Bulma’s body twitched and her sheath squeezed his member harder. Vegeta bit his lip to concentrate from spilling himself as he continued to assault her sensitive bead. 

Bulma’s sex tensed into a tight ball before the tension snapped and she was swept away by waves of pleasure that overwhelmed her whole body. She gave a silent scream as her womb continued to twitch from Vegeta continued thrusts of his cock into her wet folds. Vegeta saw a bright light behind his eyes and let out a growl as he jerked into her one last time to fill her with his essence.

Bulma felt a calmness float over mind as the haze of pent up anger, hostility, and frustration seeped away like water trickling through a net. Vegeta’s legs gave out and they slid down the wall together until he was resting on his legs with Bulma still wrapped around him. Vegeta gave a shuddering breath before he moved to put his forehead against hers to stare into her eyes with awe. 

"You're mine," he proclaimed quietly.

Bulma giggled as she was catching her breath, "Are you sure you're feeling better?" 

Vegeta smirked wickedly, "Never better."

Bulma gave him a hesitant look, "What happens now?" 

Vegeta shrugged, "We're mates, what else is there?" 

Bulma blinked at him, sensing what his words really meant in his mind, "You mean, we're married."

"You're earthling term, but yes. You're mine to keep," Vegeta stated as though it was common knowledge. 

Bulma felt the acceptance in his mine even though she was unsure of their new relationship, "And I won't be a widow soon?" 

Vegeta reached up to brush a stray stand behind her ear, "No, and you'll be the only one who can help when this… urge reels up."

Bulma raised a brow, "Is that the only time we can go at it like bunnies?" 

Vegeta snorted, "No, you needn't worry."

"Good, because I enjoyed that," Bulma smiled playfully as she moved in to kiss him gently. Suddenly she perked up, "Yamcha!" 

Vegeta growled in annoyance, "The pest is fine, it seems he regained consciousness and left." 

"Oh," Bulma blinked and squeaked when Vegeta suddenly moved to lie on his back with her on top of him. 

Bulma felt him rehardening inside her and looked down to see him smirking at her, "It seems I'm still in heat."

Bulma smiled seductively as she moved down to kiss him, "Well, I better save you again."

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a one shot! And I apologize for any mistakes you may find, I have no beta lol! Please let me know what you think!! 😊


End file.
